


Prom is nothing without you

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Boyfriends, Bram is the perfect boyfriend, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Graduation, He cares for Simon so much, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Prom, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, i love them omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: It's Simon's prom night and he is so exited...Until he starts feeling sick randomly an hour before the big event. Thankfuly, he has a very caring mother and an adorable boyfriend to make things better.Or, The one where Simon has a stomach ache on prom night and Bram is there to take care of him, no matter what he has to sacrifice for it.





	Prom is nothing without you

He couldn’t believe it.

It was finally today.

The moment Simon had held a countdown for months on the small chalkboard in his room. This perfect moment he had been dreaming of for as long as he could possibly remember.

_His prom night._

The day had started out exactly as planned. He had woken up early to pick his rented tuxedo up from a fancy store with his mom and had even made it to the hairdresser, turning his pretty brown hair into a beautiful and handsome masterpiece of high fashion. He had grabbed lunch, excitement keeping his appetite slightly reduced.

He had also received an adorable text message from Bram, promising to make it to his house one hour before their friends, so they could take a few cheesy couple pictures together, away from the public’s eye. Simon had been glowing with happiness.

_But..._

His amazing day was now turning into complete disaster and Simon was starting to lose his shit. He was getting out of the shower when it hit him; this weird stomach pain that made him fold in two and crumble into foetal position on the cold tiles of the bathroom.

It was less than an hour away from Bram’s arrival; yet, Simon could no longer get out of bed. He was lying down against his left side; knee’s locked protectively against his chest as small whimpers escaped his lips. He had no idea what was happening, but he was pretty sure he was about to scream out in absolute frustration.

Out of all the nights he could have been sick, for some reason, his stupid karma had picked this one. The only night he had been dreaming of since his very first day of high school. The event that he was supposed to share with his best friends and with the boy he loved.

Now, it was starting to look closer to a night between him, his blankets and a bucket by the side of his bed.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a slight knock on the wooden door of his room, not having it in him to get up from whatever uncomfortable position he was resting in. He stayed as he was, white shirt halfway buttoned, hair looking like an absolute mess and black pants still on his desk chair. He only pushed his face deeper in the pillow when he felt a hand press sympathetically against his lower back.

‘‘I was starting to wonder why I couldn’t hear you pacing back and forth in your room while listening to some good old classic music and jumping around in excitement.  Are you feeling sick my sweetheart?’’ Emily asked as she gently rubbed her son’s back, concern filling her tone. She sat on the edge of the bed, right by his side, desperately trying to get a peek of his face.

Simon swallowed in attempt to soothe the ball of nerves forming in his throat. He started by nodding against his tear filled pillow, not knowing what more there was to do.

‘‘Hey shh...That’s okay. Maybe it’s just the nerves? Tonight’s a big night, it’s totally normal to feel stressed Si.’’ Emily spoke softly in attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

Simon shook his head in disagreement that time.

He knew deep down that his sudden wave of sickness was not due to anxiety. It was just an annoying stomach ache at a really horrible timing. Clearly, there was no miracle solution to his problem.

‘‘I’m going to have to cancel. I’ll tell Bram to go to prom alone.’’ Simon whispered while trying to stay as calm as possible. Truthfully though, he wanted to burst out in tears. He refused to do such a thing in front of his mother though, knowing how stupid his attitude would probably appear to be. Deep down though, nothing broke his heart more than the idea of missing this night and being away from all the people that meant so much to him.

Emily nibbled onto her bottom lip, trying to find the right words to say to keep her son from panicking.

‘‘Look...I was actually coming to tell you that Bram’s a little early sweetie. He...Well...He’s waiting for you downstairs. He has a surprise.’’

‘‘No. No, no, no. Mom! He can’t see me like this.’’ Simon finally had all his attention centered towards his mom, pushing himself up so he could sit in bed instead. He locked an arm protectively over his stomach, trying to concentrate on his breathing to avoid being sick all over his lap.

‘‘Si...Relax. I know the idea of your new boyfriend seeing you sick is maybe not something you would picture as very glorious, but I think he would be extremely disappointed to not at least see you tonight. Plus, if I tell him that you’re sick without letting him go near you, he’ll probably spend an absolutely horrendous night.’’ She tried explaining to her son, letting her fingers run into her son’s hair and massaging his scalp gently with the tips. ‘‘Let him see you? Five minutes at least? I can take care of Leah, Nick and Abby for you. Call them. Tell them that you won’t make it. Is that a deal?’’

Simon hesitated for a few seconds, but when he started picturing Bram downstairs, looking more sexy then ever in his tux, he decided that wanted to see him too, despite of how horrible he was feeling.

‘‘I’ll tell him to come see you. If ever you need anything sweet, I’m downstairs, just a shout away. I love you.’’ Emily gently kissed the top of Simon’s head, giving him a small wink before walking out of the room and making it down the stairs, explaining the whole situation to Jack, Nora and of course, to Bram.

Simon felt so utterly gutted. He wanted to punch at his pillows and shout very unpleasant swears. Anyhow, he decided to keep his feelings tucked in a little longer, knowing that his boyfriend seeing him in such a state, was already enough to handle for the night.

When Bram walked in the seventeen year olds room, Simon was back to lying down on his side. This time though, he was facing the door, which meant their eyes locked together the very second he pushed his way through.

‘‘Si, can I come closer?’’ Bram asked sadly, waiting for Simon’s shy reply to walk up to his side, sitting across him and gently leaning down to press a little smooch to his forehead. ‘‘So...Your mom told me you were feeling really sick.’’

‘‘I...I feel like actual crap B. My stomach hurts so badly I feel like I could cry.’’ Simon sighed, feeling like an asshole for ruining everyone’s night.

‘‘Thank God I’m here then huh?’’ Bram smiled at him, slowly loosening his bow tie and laying down more comfortably by his boyfriend’s side. He allowed himself to face him, gently brushing his thumb against the sick boy’s cheek as he looked at him silently.

‘‘I hope you’re not trying to tell me that you’re thinking about missing prom, because I won’t be happy about it.’’

Bram left out a small scoff, shaking his head gently as he kept drawing delicate patterns with the tip of his fingers all over Simon’s tensed face.

‘‘Don’t worry. I’m not thinking about it because I took my decision the second your mom told me you were laying in your bed in agony. Do you really think I would have fun tonight knowing that my boyfriend is alone in bed, suffering and crying because he’s missing the night he had been dreaming of since he was twelve? You really thought for a second that I would be okay with the idea of leaving you alone in a moment like this one?’’

Simon left out another shaky sigh. That was exactly why he didn’t want Bram to come see him. He just knew for some reason that the boy would want to stay with him, scarifying his own night. He was just that much of a good person.

‘‘Aren’t you worried that you’ll miss something great?’’

‘‘I’m worried about you.’’ Bram explained, slowly wrapping both arms around Simon’s waist to pull him closer to his chest. He pressed their foreheads together, listening to his shaky breaths carefully.

 ‘‘You’re going to regret this in the future B.’’

Simon allowed himself to close his puffy eyes, trying to concentrate on something else than the gut retching feeling pressing against his abdomen.

‘‘Trust me. I won’t. The only thing I would regret in the future is spending my prom night away from your cute little face.’’ Bram laughed, placing his fingers behind Simon’s neck and slowly tucking his face into his shoulder blade. ‘‘I’m right here. And I’m not leaving. Even if you beg me.’’

The tired boy wanted to reply, but when another sharp hit pressed against his stomach, the only thing that came out was a soft pained moan against Bram’s chest.

Bram felt his boyfriend’s pain shake through him, which made him extremely sad for Simon. He nervously bit his inner cheek, thinking about the delicate gesture he was trying to convince himself of doing. He took a small inhale before letting his fingers gently curl under Simon’s white button up, twirling the tips very delicately around his belly button. Simon tensed up a little in shock, not used to such intimate touches. The furthest they had ever gone was a few tender little kisses and he had no idea if he was even ready for more than that.

‘‘Relax Si, I’m just trying to take a little bit of the pain away. Don’t worry about it; it’s not going to go further than this.’’

Relieved, Simon allowed himself to relax under Bram’s warm touches, exhaling calmly when he realised how good the soft rubs actually made him feel.

It was as if the boy read through his thoughts.

_It was a special connection they had._

‘‘Does this help a little?’’ Bram asked as he kept gently rubbing at the soft skin.

Simon simply nodded against his boyfriend’s chest, actually feeling a lot of his pain fly away from his body.

‘‘Okay. Okay good.’’ The other boy smiled, understanding by Simon’s softer breathing that he was actually offering him some comfort.

Simon gently pressed his own hand against Bram’s, trying to make him understand through his actions, just how thankful he was for his presence.

‘‘Don’t worry about it Si. If the rubbing helps, then I promise won’t stop until you feel better. Now get some rest, that way, when you’ll feel well enough, we can watch some sort of cute Disney movie.’’

‘‘Tangled?’’ Simon asked adorably as he pushed his nose even further into Bram’s arms.

‘‘That’s my favourite one!’’

‘‘Mine too. Along with ten other ones.’’ Simon left a sweet chuckle escape his lips, which only made the other boy smile along.

‘‘Your laugh is a sound I’m so happy to be hearing.’’ Bram admitted as he tangled their legs together and intertwined the fingers of their free hands.

Simon gently pulled his body upwards, trying to reach Bram’s height. He pressed their foreheads together as their faces rested against the same pillow, chasing away his remaining mixed feelings about of missing his prom night.

After a few more soft touches, a heartfelt kiss and the pain in his stomach being mixed with a pack of flying butterflies, Simon fell asleep, tucked against his definition of perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I wrote another Love, Simon one shot. I mean...I'm really obsessed. I saw the movie in the theaters 3 times in 5 days. I love it so much and it somehow is very close to my heart. And can we talk about how adorable Simon and Bram are together (like...omg). 
> 
> So yeaaah, I hope you enjoyed this pile of fluffyness, because I had fun creating it.  
> Let me know what you thought of it and if you enjoyed it.  
> Hit me up with Kudos and Comments, they make my day, what can I say? 
> 
> I also take Love, Simon prompts. So feel free to send suggestions in my comments box. 
> 
> Beaucoup d'amour,  
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
